


Revolutionary Girl Mizar

by StarlightSystem



Series: Transcendence AU [6]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Transcendence (Gravity Falls), Gen, Revolutionary Girl Utena References, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 18:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19068451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightSystem/pseuds/StarlightSystem
Summary: Henry goes away for the weekend, and things don't go entirely according to plan. Luckily, he can count on his cult-bashing girlfriend and her literal demon brother to be massive anime-watching dorks.





	Revolutionary Girl Mizar

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes place in the [Transcendence AU](https://transcendence-au.tumblr.com/)! It also relies heavily on references to Revolutionary Girl Utena.

_ This is bad, _ Henry thought.  _ Thisisbadthisisbadthisisbad. _

His arms and legs were tied with rope, and there was some more around his neck and abdomen binding him to a tall rod. He must have swallowed some rope, too, because his stomach was in knots. The constriction on his neck was making it difficult to breathe, so he tried to force himself to take slow, deep breaths, but the sight of twigs being thrown at his feet caused him to relapse into hyperventilation. He’d heard enough stories from Mabel to figure out what that meant.

_ They’re going to burn me alive! I can’t believe this is happening the weekend I’m not around my cult-bashing girlfriend! _

It had been such a nice weekend, too. His cousin Wendy had told him that her family was going on a weekend camping trip, and that he should come along. Henry was not an overwhelming fan of Corduroy family traditions, but she convinced him that some quality time with family other than his parents would be good for him. Mabel and Dipper bid him happy travels, and said that they were glad to have some twin bonding time anyway. Alright.

Henry was surprised to discover that spending time with family wasn’t the worst thing ever when he didn't have to worry about someone finding him reading a book and subsequently burning it in front of him. It turned out camping could be fun when he wasn't regularly ordered to grab an axe and chop this tree down you stupid boy (Henry began to suspect that his family's camping trips were actually just covert logging jobs). Uncle Dan invited him to join in a tree scaling contest with his cousins, and didn't get mad when he declined (Wendy won handily). Uncle Tyler saw him reading a book and, instead of tearing it from his hands, started excitedly talking about how much he loved that author's work. Yes, it really had been a lovely weekend away.

Until, that is, the trip was over. Henry waved goodbye to his uncles and cousins, got in his car, drove for a few miles, felt a sudden smack in the back of his head, and passed out. And now, here he was, surrounded by figures in hooded robes, who were clearly preparing to burn him at the stake.

"Please don’t hurt me!" Henry squawked awkwardly, suddenly remembering that he could talk. He didn’t know what kind of response he expected, and wasn’t really surprised when he got none. At this point, he was sweating so much that he could feel beads of moisture gathering irritatingly at the center of his chest. The seconds ticked by with infuriating agony as he tried to figure out if there was any way out of this mess.

The figure closest to him signaled to the others, who all started moving backwards away from them. Henry looked down and started spluttering when he realized that there was a circle being drawn on the floor around him and the kindling pile. He’d never met a demon that didn’t love a lightly roasted blood offering (and that  _ included _ his girlfriend’s brother). This was not going to end well.

"Don't do this!" he yelled, voice cracking in a million ways. "My girlfriend is a demon hunter! She'll find you!"

The cultist drawing the circle let out a deep, gruff laugh. "Oh we know all about your girlfriend, Henry Corduroy." They stood up, circle apparently complete, and tossed the stick of chalk over their shoulder. "We’re looking forward to her joining us."

Henry's eyes grew wide. He wasn’t just a random sacrifice -- they were using him to get to Mabel. What else did they know? Did they know about Dipper? Frenzied, he looked around the room. It was a large, mostly empty room, but for the hooded cultists lining the walls. What would Mabel do in a situation like this? He should’ve known that he’d eventually be targeted as the boyfriend of a prominent preternaturalist rights activist -- why hadn’t he prepared for this?

The figure next to him watched Henry writhing in terror, and laughed again. They pulled out a match, and struck it with a flourish. "Ready to die?" the cultists crooned in unison.

_ It’s too late, _ Henry thought.  _ There’s no more ti- _

There was a sudden noise like rushing wind, and the air got blurry. The cultist dropped the match, but it went out in mid-air, and landed without fanfare on the kindling. Henry felt a horrible chill of dread from deep within his bones, and though he was scared witless, he had a pretty good feeling as to what was going on.

There was a blinding flash, followed by a few yelps of pain. When his eyes re-adjusted to the dimly lit room, Henry could make out a figure floating in the air before him. A figure which looked suspiciously like a smartly dressed man with bat wings and glowing yellow eyes.

_ Oh thank goodness, _ Henry thought,  _ Dipper's here, and- _

"Hark, I am the Dreambender!" Dipper cried, dramatically dabbing. "I must do whatever the summoner of demons tells me to do!"

Henry's jaw dropped. A firework pattern of light exploded around Dipper and bathed the room in a blue glow, revealing that he was not wearing his usual black suit, but a red one, and instead of his trademark top hat, he was wearing a gold crown. Henry tried to gather his words, but before he had time to say anything, there was a loud  _ crash! _ and the door to the room was kicked open from the outside.

"I came to save you. I came here to meet you!" Mabel called, jumping into the room. She was in her usual skirt and light-up sneakers, but her sweater (was this a new one?) was black and depicted a large, pink rose. "So don't be afraid of this world where we'll meet!"

Cultists were diving at her, but she effortlessly danced through them (why wasn't she whaling them with her bat? where even was her bat?) and landed next to her brother. She winked at Henry, and then twirled like she was in a play.

"I don't want the power to revolutionize the world, but Henry needs me!" she said, descending into a lunge and raising her hand toward Dipper.

At this point, the cultists were probably just as confused as Henry was, because most of them had stopped moving. The few of them who were not frozen in bewilderment jumped up and started to run toward the circle. Dipper tossed a glare in their direction, and suddenly, it was as if they were running through jello.

The demon descended so he was standing on the floor, and started bending backwards. "O Stars of the demonic castle," he called out, starting to glow, "Power of Dreams that slumbers within me, harken unto thy master and reveal to us…"

A bright light appeared in the center of Dipper's chest, forming a bubble which popped to reveal… a handle of some sort? Mabel jumped up and wrapped one arm under him, and with her other hand grabbed the object, which bathed her in flashing white light. She slowly pulled back, and Henry realized that she was  _ pulling her baseball bat out of her brother _ .

"The power to revolutionize the world!" they yelled in unison.

A cultist dove at Mabel, who effortlessly slammed her bat into their chest. Dipper jumped up from his reclined position and turned to Henry.

"Hey Henry," he said casually. With a few flicks of a clawed finger, he made mincemeat of the rope fastening Henry to the pole. Henry could do nothing but gape at him.

"Watch out!" Mabel yelled from the other end of the room. Henry turned around and found himself almost face-to-face with a cultist in the middle of lunging at him. Dipper quickly grabbed his sister's boyfriend and flew him toward the exit. Mabel diverted her course and ran after them, continuing to take out any cultists who tried to block her way.

Dipper dropped Henry onto the grass outside. "Wait here," he said, and flew back through the door, high fiving Mabel as she ran out. Mabel slammed the door shut with Dipper inside, and shoved a metal rod through the handles so that no one could get out. Screams started emanating from the building, and Mabel smiled before dropping to sit on the ground.

"Mabel!" Henry yelled, and ran over to her.

"Hey Hen," she murmured, looking up at him. "Sorry you had to get involved in this! We can get going whenever you're ready -- Dipdops is taking care of the rest of them, so he'll meet us at home."

Bloodcurdling laughter started pouring from the building, and Henry broke into a nervous coughing fit.

"Mabel," he said, once he'd caught his breath, "what… was that?"

"Oh, it was a cult, honey," she replied cheerily. "We deal with them all the time. It's no big deal, really, they almost never know what they're doing."

Henry shook his head. "No. What on earth were you doing with Dipper?"

"Oh, that?" Mabel responded, a massive grin creeping onto her face. "Well, since you were off having quality family time, Dippingsauce and I decided we’d have a wild night out on the town! Then I remembered that I’m still banned from most of the bars in town, and goober said he didn’t want to go to a bar anyway, which I thought was pretty weird, but he’s a pretty weird guy! So we ended up marathoning this old anime about sword fighting... and lesbians! It was really good! Then, when bro-bro found out you were in danger, I said, hey, why not make a big show out of it? Henry could probably use a smile!"

Henry could only gape at her. She laughed and pushed herself off the ground.

"Hey boo, I love you," she said. "Let's go home."

He smiled weakly at the love of his life, and tried to summon the energy to wrench his still terror-wracked body into a standing position.

"I hope you don't think I'm over this 'getting kidnapped' thing, right?" Henry asked.

"Nope," Mabel replied, grabbing his hand. "Not at all. I guess, in the end, I couldn't be a prince. Forgive me, Henry, for pretending to be a prince."

"Cut it out, that's from the show, isn't it?" he yelped playfully. Mabel cackled and ran to the car, with Henry following close behind.


End file.
